Archivo:Greys Anatomy's Sara Ramirez
Descripción Grey's Anatomy is a medical drama about a group of surgeons working at Seattle Grace Hospital. The show centers around Meredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo) and her life as a resident at the hospital. In addition to her relationship with her neurosurgeon husband, Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey), and best friend Cristina Yang (Sandra Oh), it also explores her relationships with her peers and the other doctors around her. Each episode dives into different medical cases and personal dramas of the doctors at Seattle Grace, with Dr. Owen Hunt (Kevin McKidd) at the helm of the surgical department as the new Chief of Surgery. Grey's Anatomy 11x12 : Bailey and Ben Scenes Part 2 Grey's Anatomy 11x12 : Owen and Amelia Scenes Part 2 Grey's Anatomy 11x12 : Arizona and Alex scenes Grey's Anatomy 11x12 : Richard and Catherine Scenes Part 2 Grey's Anatomy 11x12:Opening scene Grey's Anatomy 11x12 : Owen and Amelia Scenes Grey's Anatomy 11x12 "The Great Pretender" Full Episode Part 1 All Callie and Arizona Jackson and April Scenes Part 1 Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Bend & Break : All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 3 Grey's Anatomy Season 11 Episode 12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 3 Grey's Anatomy 11x12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 2 Grey's Anatomy 11x12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 1 Grey's Anatomy 11x12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 3 Grey's Anatomy 11x12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 2 Grey's Anatomy 11x12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 1 Grey's Anatomy 11x12: Jo and Alex scenes Grey's Anatomy 11x12: Jackson and April scene Grey's Anatomy 11x12: Bailey and Ben (OCD) Grey's Anatomy 11x12: Meredith and Cristina Grey's Anatomy 11x12:Final scene Grey's Anatomy 11x12: Opening scene Grey's Anatomy 11x12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 3 Grey's Anatomy 11x12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 2 Grey's Anatomy 11x12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 1 Grey's Anatomy 11x12: Sneak peek 2 Grey's Anatomy,11x12,Season 11,Episode 12,Promo,All Callie,Arizona,scenes,Grey's Anatomy 11x12,Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Promo,Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Preview,Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Trailer,Grey's Anatomy S011E11 Promo,Episode 121,CW,Puttin' on the Ritz,Preview Teaser,grey's,anatomy,season,11,callie,arizona,meredith,derek,jackson,april,200th,episode,Grey's Anatomy 11x12:Final scene,Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Promo Thursday February 27th Grey's Anatomy is back for twelve straight weeks with no repeats. Loaded with all the stunners, shockers, and answers that only Grey's could give you. Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Promo/Preview Grey's Anatomy Season 11 Episode 123 Promo Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Promo (HD) Grey's Anatomy 11x12, Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Promo, Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Preview, Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Trailer, tvpromosdb, Grey's Anatomy S011E13 Promo, Grey's Anatomy, Season 11, Episode 123, tvpromosdb, ABC, Promo, Preview Grey's Anatomy,11x12,Season 11,Episode 12,All Callie,Arizona,scenes,arizona,meredith,24,anatomy,derek,200th,episode,11x12,callie,Callie And Arizona 11x12,Callie And Arizona 11x12,jackson,grey's,season,Callie And Arizona 11x12,11x12,11x12,april,Grey's Anatomy 11x12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 2,11x12","grey's anatomy 11 x 24,Grey's Anatomy 11x12,Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Preview,Grey's Anatomy S011E24 Promo,episode,Grey's Anatomy 11x12:Final scene,Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Promo Grey's Anatomy 11x12 "Get up, Stand Up" (Winter Finale) - On the day of April's wedding, the Grey Sloan Memorial doctors are all preoccupied with their own drama. Meredith and Cristina continue to argue about their research and careers, Bailey comes clean to Ben about her feelings regarding him moving back to Seattle, and Shane puts himself in a risky situation. Meanwhile, Derek gets a phone call that will change his life, on the winter finale of Grey's Anatomy, Thursday, December 12th on ABC. Subscribe to tvpromosdb on YouTube for more Grey's Anatomy Season 11 promos in HD! Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Promo/Preview "Get up, Stand Up" (Winter Finale) Grey's Anatomy Season 11 Episode 12 Promo Grey's Anatomy Season 11 Winter Finale Promo Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Promo "Get up, Stand Up" (HD) Winter Finale Grey's Anatomy,11x12,Season 11,Episode 12,Bend & Break,All Callie,Arizona,scenes,arizona,meredith,11,anatomy,derek,220th,episode,callie,Callie And Arizona 11x12,jackson,grey's,season,april,Grey's Anatomy 11x12: All Callie and Arizona scenes Part 2,grey's anatomy 11 x 12,Grey's Anatomy 11x12,Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Preview,Grey's Anatomy S011E12 Promo,Grey's Anatomy 11x12:Final scene,Grey's Anatomy 11x12 Promo Categoría:Vídeos